


A Found Family

by gayleydefault



Series: The ship i cant seem to stop writing for im sorry [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), I gave them a SON, Linhardt SNAPS, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvain's dad is not, Wedding Planning, Weddings, lins dad is wholesome, uhhhhhhh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault
Summary: People say that nothing is better than the family that you are born into, but if you dig deep enough into history, so far back that Fódlan is speculated to have not existed at all, you will find a single book titled 'Found' and the author only called 'Gautier'. It is easy to tell that four different authors had worked on this book. They go into detail about how when they felt lost, and thought they would never be found again, someone came into their life, and established their place in it. They spoke of their found family, and how they would do anything for them, and they knew the sentiment was returned. The last line of the book is written four times.Sometimes it is not the family you were born into, but the one you found, that matters the most.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: The ship i cant seem to stop writing for im sorry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809556
Kudos: 7





	A Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this immediately after i posted the first part sjgkskgkskkg i went over this for DAYS to make sure it entirely ties into the first part and makes sense but im NOT SURE if i covered everything please lmk if u think i missed something!!!!

After their confession in the Goddess Tower the night of the ball, it was rather rare to see them apart. Their classmates would constantly say they could never find a love as good and pure as theirs, which would cause both boys to blush. Though they weren't the only couple to go to the Goddess Tower that night. 

When they were making their way to the door, Linhardt pretended not to notice Ashe and Dedue doing their best to hide in the shadows. But they were a secret. Dimitri seemed to be the only one to actually know, but their classmates weren't dumb. Except Caspar, maybe... They would show support if the two decided to tell them. 

A few months later, Edelgard and Hubert turned against the Church. His former classmates decided against going with Edelgard, and he rushed to them as soon as he was able to, Sylvain at his side. Dorothea told him how Edelgard was the Flame Emperor, and how they tried to steal Crest Stones from the Holy Tomb. 

"And... None of you sided with her?" He asked. 

"Oh, Linny. We couldn't." She shook her head. "I love Edelgard, she is a wonderful friend... But I don't think this is just." 

"And the Professor?" 

"With Lady Rhea in the audience chamber. I think... We may be fighting Edelgard soon." 

"How horrible..." Linhardt shook his head. "Dorothea-" 

"I'm very torn and I would very much like to hug a friend, if that's quite alright." She sniffled. 

"Of course, I'm so sorry." 

They stood there and he held her as she cried. 

Two weeks later, the Empire attacked. 

Rhea and the Professor went missing, the monastery was in shambles and they had to leave. Linhardt's heart broke at the thought of parting from Sylvain. 

"Linhardt!" Sylvain's voice called. 

"Sylvain!" He gasped and turned to see the redhead running his way. 

"Lin! Hey, are you alright?" He asked, placing his hands on Linhardt's cheeks, continuing when the other nodded, "We have to go. I'm so sorry, we have to go. This means you're returning to the Empire-" 

"I cannot. I cannot return to the Empire, I refuse." He shook his head. "I hate it there. Let me come with you, please." 

"Lin-" 

"Sylvain, we must go!" Dimitri's voice rang out. 

The two boys looked into each other's eyes and Sylvain slowly nodded. 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Come on."

They ran together to the rest of the Kingdom members. 

"Sylvain-" Ingrid began. 

"I can't- I can't send him back to the Empire. Back to Edelgard." Sylvain shook his head. "We can't make him go back." 

"He's right." Dimitri agreed. "Let's go." 

It was many days before they reached the Kingdom, weeks, possibly. Linhardt lost track of time. It was an awful lot of walking and he got tired quickly, but Sylvain had a horse that he would offer the green haired boy when he could walk no more. 

"So Linhardt will be joining you in House Gautier, Sylvain?" Ashe asked softly one day. 

"Yes. I... I will tell my father the situation. I'm sure he won't mind..." Sylvain replied. "I don't know where else he could go." 

"He could come with me to House Gaspard if your father turns him away. Just send me a messenger and I can come get him." The silver haired boy said. "Linhardt will be welcome with me." 

"Thank you Ashe. I appreciate it." 

"It's no problem." 

As the smaller boy walked ahead to catch up with Dedue, Sylvain looked up at Linhardt. The green haired boy had been quiet since they left the monastery. He hadn't spoken. Not to Sylvain, or anyone else. Sylvain was worried. He knew his boyfriend was a quiet boy, but this was too quiet. Of course he knew Linhardt must have still been processing what happened, but still...

That night when they stopped to make camp, and Sylvain helped Linhardt off the horse, he held him for awhile. Linhardt started to cry. Sylvain held him until his tears stopped. 

"I've left behind everything." Linhardt whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse. "Not just at the monastery, but in the Empire as well. All I've got to my name is the clothes on my back and the single book I carried with me. If I wasn't an enemy of the Empire before, I am now." 

"I know this is a stupid line you would use on a damsel in distress but... I will protect you, Linhardt. I'll protect you now, in two years, five years, seven years, hell, thirty years. I will never let you get hurt if I can help it." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

And then Linhardt sneezed. 

"Goodness, it's cold in the north." He hissed. "How did I not notice this before?" 

"You've been checked out emotionally, and mentally, since we left the monastery." Sylvain chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's warm in our tent. Come on." 

As the boys-As Sylvain set their tent, Mercedes recruited Linhardt to help heal those who may have hurt themselves while walking that day.

"You are... Much closer with His Highness than I have ever been. Can you go check on him, please?" She whispered. 

"Of course." 

They parted ways and he cautiously approached Dimitri. 

"I'm in no need of healing, Mercedes." The blond said lowly.

"I think my hair is a bit too dark for Mercedes." 

"Linhardt?" He spun around. "I haven't seen you in your right state of mind since we left the monastery. Are you alright?" 

"Quite. I've had myself a nice long cry into Sylvain's chest. I apologise for being mentally absent." Linhardt sighed. "I don't remember most of our journey out here. It's been tough. How are you, Dimitri? You look rather rough."

"I am fine." 

"You are not. I am here to listen, you know." 

Dimitri stared for a moment then turned away. Linhardt saw his shoulders shake and walked those last few paces to stand beside him. 

"That wretched girl! She ruined everything! I-I wanted us all to at least... Finish our time at the monastery properly before we were thrown into war." He hissed. "Time for us all to be children. We're children, Linhardt. We shouldn't be fighting these battles. I want her damned head on a spike for ruining everything." 

"Edelgard... She... She was my friend... I'm observant. I listened to her ramble sometimes but... Nothing she said-I... None of us could have expected this. Please do not beat yourself up."

"Leave me be, please."

"I am here for you Dimitri. I am always ready to listen." 

That night, after they ate and all retreated to their tents, Linhardt and Sylvain dressed in some nightclothes. Sylvain removed the ribbon from Linhardt's hair, letting himself run his fingers through the mess of green.

"Nothing will ever be the same again..." Linhardt muttered.

"No. It won't be. That sucks, but... Now we just have to work for a new normal." 

"Ugh, work." 

Sylvain laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of Linhardt's head. 

"I know, I know. It sounds exhausting. Believe me, it will be." 

"We're a long way from peace..." 

"I know. I'm sorry..." 

"Sylv, you've got nothing to be sorry for." 

"But-" 

"No. Don't do that." 

"You look tired. Let's lay down." 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Linhardt screamed himself awake. Sylvain was already trying to wake him, and gave him a bit of space when he shot up. 

"Lin, whoa!" He shushed him, "Hey, hey. You're here. You're safe." 

Linhardt moved forward to clutch Sylvain like a lifeline and sobbed into his chest. 

"You're alive. You're alive!" 

"I am. I'm not leaving you."

"Sylvain, is everything okay?" Mercedes asked from outside the tent. 

"It's fine! Sorry, Linhardt-" 

"He had a nightmare? Is he okay?" 

"Just shaken. Go back to bed, please, Mercedes." 

"Alright. I'm not far if you need me."

As her footsteps vanished, Sylvain continued calming Linhardt til he was able to form full sentences.

"I had a terrible dream that you died." He choked out. "I held you in my arms as you died! Sylvain-" 

"Shh. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm okay. You're okay. We are okay." 

The two boys held each other like that for awhile before eventually laying down to go back to sleep. Linhardt had nightmares every night after.

Eventually, their group split up, each of them headed to their separate territories. 

"Your father won't... Mind... Right?" Linhardt asked. 

"I hope not. If he turns you away, Ashe has offered to house you. I just hope we don't have to do that." Sylvain bit his lip. "We... Will worry about that when we get there..."

They were welcomed by a guard at the gates of house Gautier. Sylvain and Linhardt dismounted the horse and it was taken to the stables. The boys both silently said a prayer as they entered the main hall of the Gautier castle.

"Sylvain!" Came his father's voice. "We received a messenger days ago about what happened at the monastery. Who are you?" 

Linhardt looked up and made eye contact with a man nearly identical to Sylvain.

"This is-" 

"I asked them. They can speak, right?" 

Linhardt bowed and kept his head lowered as he spoke.

"My name is Linhardt von Hevring, formerly of the Empire. I have decided to come to the Kingdom following the events at the monastery. Your son kindly offered me a place here, should you also accept."

His heart was beating a mile a minute. Sylvain shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"So... You are now an ally of House Gautier?" 

"Yes sir."

"Von Hevring... You possess the Minor Crest of Cethleann, do you not?" 

"I do." 

"What are you capable of?" 

"Mostly, I am a healer, but I am rather skilled with a bow and other forms of magic." 

"He's saved my life more times than I can count, father." 

"Hm... Then of course you are welcome here. I shall have the staff prepare a room near Sylvain's for you, and send the tailors so you may both have fresh clothing." He nodded. "I trust Sylvain will show you around after you have both rested." 

"Of course. Thank you so much, father." Sylvain bowed. "We'll be waiting in my room." 

The two bowed once again then calmly walked off, Linhardt following Sylvain. Once they were far enough down the hall, Sylvain laughed and grabbed Linhardt's hand.

"Thank you Goddess!" He cheered. "I think you having the Crest of Cethleann really sold it to him. For once in my life, I'm so glad Crests exist." 

Linhardt laughed softly and gripped Sylvain's hand. 

"I was so nervous! My heart nearly jumped out of my chest!" 

"I couldn't keep still, dude! I was scared!" 

They were in Sylvain's room when the tailors arrived. 

"Hello young sir!" The oldest lady in the group greeted them as the tailors set themselves up in the room.

"Cynthea!" Sylvain gasped. "It's been so long!" 

"Yes it has! Who is your friend? He's awful pretty. You haven't mistaken him for a lady, have you?" Cynthea laughed. 

"I am... Uh... Well aware that Lin is a guy." 

"Ma'am, my name is Linhardt von Hevring."

"Von Hevring!" She gasped. "From the Empire? With all that stuffy clothing? Hm... Green is very much your color, isn't it, dear? You're so thin... Your journey here must have been rough. And you must be freezing! We can definitely make you something that isn't tight and uncomfortably thick, but will definitely keep you warm." 

"I shall very much appreciate it. I feel like I should be in hibernation with how cold it is."

"You can take a nap after we get cleaned up. We both are in desperate need of a bath, stinky."

"Oh, you're one to talk! But Goddess, a bath sounds heavenly." Linhardt sighed. 

Cynthea told the two boys to strip to their small clothes, and as they did, they held a conversation.

"Hey, you don't think your dad will be looking for you, huh?" Sylvain asked.

"No clue. My father knows I've always done my own thing. I'm more worried about Caspar. He went back to the Empire." Linhardt bit his lip. "He may be a reckless idiot always looking for a fight, but the Empire is not the place to look for those fights."

"I wish he had come with us, but Ingrid and Felix couldn't find him-" 

"Oh don't tell me that. You will make me fear the worst has happened. Goddess protect Caspar, you know he's an idiot." 

"You two are rather close." A younger tailor giggled. 

"Can you lot keep a secret?" Sylvain whispered. 

All of the tailors looked at each other, then nodded and leaned in close. 

"Linhardt and I are together." 

They all gasped and nodded again. 

"Tailor's seal of approval!" Sylvain laughed. "Ah, the staff will be bringing in my bag from the horse soon. There's something in there that will need mending if you folks don't mind?" 

"It will be no trouble!"

"I just need to make sure all of the pieces are there before handing it over." 

Once their measurements were taken and they were both given loose robes for the time being, the boys lay back on Sylvain's bed while the tailors waited on the bag the redhead spoke of. There was a knock on the door and Sylvain got up and answered it. 

There stood a very small light purple haired boy. He had blue eyes, and tan skin and he was hardly the same height as the doorknob. Linhardt couldn't imagine him being any older than 12.

"Thank you so much, Rue. Is Linhardt's room set up?" 

"Yes sir! And your father has assigned me to help tend to Mr. Von Hevring-" 

"Oh please, just call me Linhardt." Linhardt called out. 

"To... Linhardt... So I will be ready whenever he needs me!"

"Thanks! Actually... Can you go get a hot bath ready for us?" 

"Absolutely!" 

And then the small boy wandered off. 

"How old is he?" Linhardt asked as Sylvain closed the door. "He's so tiny!" 

"He's uh... 10." Sylvain said. "His parents worked here too. We tried to have him just... Do kid things until he's at least 15, but he refuses." 

"He reminds me of Cyril. Oh, I miss Cyril. He was kind. What happened to Rue's parents?"

"Tragedy of Duscur. Father sent them to assist and... They never came back. Rue is too young to remember them, but he thinks he needs to work to make up for his staying here." 

"Poor child. Anyway, bring that bag here." 

"Yeah, you had to help out. You'd definitely know if all the pieces were there."

Linhardt looked through the bag and hummed.

"All of the pieces are there, but what did you do to this poor thing? Goodness, Sylvain. I don't think it's supposed to look like a piece of cheese!" 

"Hey, shut up. You know that battle was rough." 

"It certainly was, but I think the only others who took as much damage as this were... Well, you know." 

"Ah, yeah... This is kinda unwearable as it is. I'm kinda glad we had a conflict free journey. Well... Here you guys go." 

Cynthea snatched the bag and opened it, gasping when she saw what was inside.

"Sylvain... You won the White Heron Cup?!"

"I did." 

"You ruined this outfit! Worry not. I can handle it. The rest of you will sew their regular clothing, I will work on this." 

As the tailors disbanded, Linhardt laughed. 

"Cynthea isn't happy with the state of your outfit." 

"Neither am I. That fight was really rough. I'm... Honestly surprised we didn't lose more..." 

"Don't think like that. Come here." Linhardt opened his arms and Sylvain sunk right into them, letting Linhardt run his fingers through his hair and press kisses to his forehead. "We are alive. Our friends are alive. That was the first battle of the many inevitable ones to come. They won't all be losses." 

"I know..." 

When Rue came back to tell them their bath was ready, the boys were excited. On the way, Rue showed them that Linhardt's room was right next to Sylvain's. When they got to their bath and they sunk into the water, they both let out relaxed sighs. 

"Absolutely divine." 

"You said it, Lin. Whew, this is nice."

"It's no midnight dip in the monastery pond, but it'll do."

They both laughed.

After a long while of soaking, they washed each other's hair. Linhardt relaxed that much more as Sylvain ran soapy fingers through soapy hair. 

"Say, Sylv... Do you know how to braid hair?" Linhardt asked softly as they both got out the bath and towelled themselves dry. 

"Well yeah. I braided Ingrid's hair." 

"Oh? Often?" 

"Nearly every morning. She couldn't do it to save her life. Your hair will be no problem to braid." 

"I appreciate it." 

They walked together to Sylvain's room where nightclothes were laid out for both of them. The boys dressed and Sylvain dug up a comb to do Linhardt's hair with. By the time he had the green hair in a braid, the owner of said green hair was nearly asleep where he sat. 

"Lin." Sylvain laughed and kissed the top of his head. "I'd love to keep you in here tonight, but I can't. Your room is just nextdoor. I'm here if you need me." 

"Ugh, how tiresome. Very well. I shall retire to my own cold and lonely bed." 

"Hold on, my good sir. May your knight have a parting kiss?" 

"Oh, you shall." 

They laughed together then Linhardt drew the taller boy to him for a quick kiss.

"Love you, Sylv." 

"Love you too, Lin. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sleep well."

His time at House Gautier is mostly calm, save for when he and Sylvain head out on a mission. Sylvain's father made sure to always send them out together, and would praise them highly when they returned after a successful mission, something Linhardt despised. He hated being praised for killing people, and disliked Margrave Gautier for continuing to do so no matter how many times Linhardt asked him not to. 

During this time, his nightmares got worse, and eventually, he just completely moved to Sylvain's room so that he wouldn't have to shakily make his way through the hall in the middle of the night, seeking his boyfriend's comfort.

While Linhardt was not fond of Sylvain's father, he has grown rather fond of the Gautier staff, especially the tailors and Rue. The thought of leaving them one day hurts his heart. He had grown close to Rue during his stay, and knew Rue looked up to him. The young man would be heartbroken when Linhardt eventually had to leave.

One night, five years after the monastery fell, Sylvain came into Linhardt's room with some bags. 

"Get your things together. We're heading out."

"Huh? Why?" 

"We're going back to the monastery." 

"The monastery? Sylvain-" 

"It's almost been exactly five years. We made a promise, Lin. I know it's fucking dumb to think anyone else will be there-"

"I see. Alright. I'll get dressed." 

"You're leaving...?" Came a quiet voice from the door. 

"Rue!" Linhardt gasped and got out of bed. "We won't be gone forever-"

"Take me, please!" The boy pleaded. "Please, Linhardt!" 

"Rue, you're 15. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." Linhardt kneeled down and gently grabbed his shoulders. "Please stay here." 

"No, please!" 

The boy hugged Linhardt tightly and his heart shattered. 

"Oh, Rue... Sylvain-" 

"No. No way. We cannot bring him. We don't know what we may run into." 

"And if he follows us anyway? What do we do then?" 

"Shit. Okay, fine. I'll pack your things, you go with him, get his things, and get a couple horses and a wagon ready." 

"Rue, wait in the hall so I can change." 

"Okay."

One they were all packed, Sylvain drove the wagon while Linhardt sat inside with Rue. 

"Now Rue, you absolutely must listen to us. I don't want you to get hurt, and when we get to the monastery, stay in the wagon while we see what we'll be dealing with." 

"Yes sir." 

Their journey to the monastery was as uneventful as their journey away from the place. Rue was sure to listen well to everything he was told, and when they got to the monastery, he hid under some sheets as he was told. 

"Come on, Lin. I hear noise over there." Sylvain whispered. 

"Wait, I need to pull my hair back-" 

"Ribbon." 

"Okay-" 

He turned Linhardt around and quickly put his hair into a half bun, tying it up with the ribbon. 

"There." 

"That was quick. Thank you. Okay, let's go." 

The two slowly walked towards the crumbled part of the wall and were shocked to see Ingrid's face pop around the corner. 

"Sylvain! Linhardt!" She gasped. "I thought you were enemies! Get out here, we have to protect the monastery!" 

They nodded and quickly got to work fighting their way through. 

"Is that... The Professor?" Linhardt asked. 

"It sure the hell is! Thought they were dead!" Sylvain laughed. 

When the fighting was done, and the others were playing catch-up, Linhardt excused himself. 

"Sorry, I have to go back to the wagon!" He gasped and ran off.

"Did Linhardt just run?" 

"What's important in the wagon?" 

"You will see, my friends." Sylvain sighed. 

"Rue!" Linhardt climbed into the wagon, "Rue, are you alright?" 

The boy burst out from under the sheets and hugged Linhardt tight. 

"You're alive!" He cried. "That sounded so scary!" 

"I'm just glad you're alright. Come on. Come meet our friends." 

He helped the young boy out of the wagon and held his hand as they walked to the others. 

"There he i- Oh my goodness. You two brought a child?!" Mercedes gasped. 

"It was much better than him following us on his own and, uh, you know." Sylvain shrugged. "Besides, Rue couldn't live without Linhardt. It's like we're his parents-Oh Goddess, it's like we're his parents." 

"Everyone, meet Rue." Linhardt smiled. "Rue, these are our friends." 

"Is that Caspar?" The boy whispered as he saw the blue hair man standing to the side. 

"That most certainly is Caspar." Linhardt pushed forward to hug his friend tightly. "I was worried. Where did you go?!" 

"I couldn't go back to the Empire... I just... Travelled around. I'm glad you bunked with Sylvain. The Empire has been a mess." 

"Everything has been a mess. Sylvain and I have been defending Gautier territory for the past five years." Linhardt sighed. "Sylvain's father is a real pain. He wouldn't let me take naps, I was constantly on my feet." 

"You really are in shape now, though." Dorothea looked him up and down. "Like, I can tell, even through all that northern clothing. You look good! I like you hair, the bun is cute."

"Why thank you." The green haired boy blushed. 

"The bun is my handiwork." Sylvain said proudly. 

"You can do hair?" Dorothea asked. 

"He used to braid mine almost every morning." Ingrid nodded. 

"Huh, learning something new. Oh, Lin, how was it up north?"

"It's dreadfully cold up north, but I've gotten used to it." He sighed.

"Oh, I could never." Dorothea scoffed. "Me and the cold do not mix." 

"I am finding the cold to be rather uncomforting." Petra spoke up. "Brigid has only heat." 

And then Linhardt yawned. 

"We all deserve a rest." The Professor spoke up. "We will speak again tomorrow. Go rest." 

"Are we just... Gonna use our old monastery rooms?" Bernadetta asked. 

"Yes. I don't know where else you would sleep." They shrugged. 

"Sweet solitude!" She gasped, rushing off. 

"I can finally get my books back." Linhardt sighed in relief. 

"Linhardt, I can stay in your room, right?" Rue asked. 

"Of course. You may have to fight with Sylvain..."

"Lin!" Sylvain whined. 

"I wasn't aware I was caring for two children." 

Their friends all laughed. 

Edelgard caught on to their position at the monastery quickly, which resulted in battle after battle. Rue always begged to go with them for battles, but Linhardt refused. 

"Lysithea and Cyril were fighting dangerous battles at his age." Felix said. 

"They weren't fighting the middle of a five year long war at his age. M-maybe if he had a couple years of training... But he hasn't. I don't want him to get hurt." Linhardt kissed the top of the boy's head. "Stay at the monastery, please. There's books to read, kids to play with, tend to the plants in the greenhouse, go fishing. Just... Stay within the walls."

"Okay Papa." 

"Papa- Rue." Linhardt teared up, "We will discuss that further when we get back. I love you."

"Love you too. Take care of him, Sylvain!" 

"You know I will!" 

Linhardt took deep breaths to compose himself before he cried and Sylvain chuckled. 

"He called me Papa-" 

"The three of them are like a little family." Flayn spoke up from her spot near Seteth and the Professor. "It's cute." 

"They're only in their 20s and they already have a 15 year old." Annette giggled. "They're absolutely precious." 

"Felix!" Linhardt called the other man over. "Felix, would you be able to give Rue a bit of sword training when we get back? I'm not thinking of bringing a 15 year old to war, but he should have some training."

"I can. He seems to be a quick learner. He could probably make his way through simple training of most fighting styles within two weeks." Felix nodded. "At least then we'll have one more fighter if the fighting ever reaches the monastery." 

It was a long and hard fight, Linhardt was exhausted but he couldn't rest until he saw Sylvain. He found him in a medic tent. 

"What happened?!" He gasped. 

"He's resting." Mercedes pulled Linhardt aside. "It isn't a fatal wound, but he got hit with an arrow in the arm. Be gentle." 

She let him make his way to Sylvain. 

"Sylv, hey." Linhardt said softly as he approached. 

"Lin? Hey. What's up?" 

"How is your arm?" 

"Hurts like hell. But it was me or Flayn." He shrugged. "Couldn't let her get hurt." 

"I'm sure she's grateful." 

"Sylvain!" The small girl ran in. "Are you okay? Oh my goodness, your arm." 

"Flayn, hey! I'm fine, don't worry. We have the best healers." 

"Plus one! Marianne has just joined us!" 

"That's great!" 

When they got back to the monastery, Rue was quick to hunt down Linhardt and Sylvain in the infirmary. 

"Sylvain is hurt?!" He gasped, rushing to them. 

"Hey kiddo. It's nothin' major. Was just protecting a friend." 

"Whoa. You're so cool Sylvain." 

"Aw I don't get called pops or anything?" 

"I-I didn't mean to call Linhardt papa!" His face flushed. "That was an accident, I'm sorry!" 

"Oh no, it's quite alright!" Linhardt chuckled. "You can call me papa if you want. I don't mind. I'm very honored if you do see me as a father." 

"You and Sylvain are both like dads... I didn't know how to bring it up to you guys before..." 

"Well, we have no problem with it. Even if you're rather close to our ages." 

"You both really raised me back at House Gautier... No one really cared for me like that before..."

"You reminded me of two people we knew here. You've met Cyril, but not Lysithea. You're much more like Cyril, though." Linhardt hummed and pat Rue's head. 

"I reminded you of Cyril? But he's big and strong!" 

"He wasn't always. He used to be a shrimp." Sylvain laughed. 

"Gee, thanks!" The man's voice called from the hallway. 

The three in the room laughed harder. 

"He sure wasn't as strong as he is now. Always bugging someone to help him train harder so he can better protect Lady Rhea. Even asking Linhardt once to give him some healing training. He's a good guy." 

"It's weird to think he was my age when you guys knew him." Rue muttered. "It's weird to think of him being... Not strong." 

"Very. Anyway, we must let Sylvain rest. Come on, you and I can go tend to the plants in the greenhouse." 

"Okay. Get better soon... Pa..." 

Linhardt saw Sylvain's expression soften and smiled as he sat up to kiss the top of Rue's head. 

"You two take care. And don't let me get bored in here, I don't wanna die of boredom." 

"How can you get bored with Manuela looking over you?" Linhardt laughed. 

"Yes, how rude! I think I can be entertaining!" The woman scoffed as she walked in. 

"I didn't mean that you're boring! I-I just- Lin, help me out!" 

"Oh no, you did this. Have fun." 

When Felix began to train Rue, Linhardt would observe them. Felix was right,Rue was a very quick learner. He was quick with a sword, almost faster than Felix himself. Eventually, Linhardt gave him simple healing training, which he also learned quickly. 

"I can help out more now if someone gets injured!" He smiled wide. 

"Exactly. Especially after battles when we come back." 

The war lasted a few more months. Linhardt was exhausted from the constant fighting. They all were. But when it was over, there were many celebrations, and many announcements. 

The Professor announced they would be marrying Seteth. Dorothea announced she would be departing Fódlan with Petra. Ashe said he would leave to hunt down Dedue. Felix would go back to the Kingdom with Ingrid to defend the throne and whoever would be the next to step up. Caspar said he, Ferdiand, and Bernadetta would go back to the Empire, to help build it back up. Most of the others would also be heading back to their own territories. Linhardt decided then... 

"I must make a short trip to the Empire as well." He sighed. 

Sylvain made a surprised sound. 

"Whoa, you didn't tell me-" 

"No worries. Nothing big, just to visit my father and tell him I am alive. I have no intention of taking over as the head of House Hevring." 

"Can I come with you?" Rue asked. "Please?" 

"Yeah, take Rue. I have to head back home to take care of things." Sylvain hummed. "And you two be careful."

"Of course. We will travel with Caspar and the others until it's time to depart and head to Hevring territory." 

Each night that they made camp, Bernadetta and Rue would cook for the others, and after they ate, Linhardt and Rue would check the others for injuries, minor or not. In their tent at night, Rue would talk about how he rather liked the company of Bernadetta and Ferdiand. They were nice. He adored Caspar ever since Linhardt first told him about the blue haired man. 

He was heartbroken when they had to split from the others. 

"Oh, I'll miss you too, Rue!" Bernadetta cried as they hugged. "Linhardt should come visit with you sometime!" 

"Papa-" 

"Of course. I will miss my friends, you know." 

"I'll miss you too, Ferdie!" Rue hugged the man. "And Caspar!" 

"We'll miss you as well!" Ferdiand chuckled. "For now, we part ways. May our paths cross again." 

They parted with a pair of their own horses, given to them by Bernadetta. She said one horse would be uncomfortable for the two of them. When they got to House Hevring, Linhardt was nervous. 

Their horses were taken to the stables and Linhardt and Rue walked through the front door, where his father met them. 

"Linhardt! I was worried you had died! I get news of nothing during these times and you just show up- Where were you during those years?" 

"Father... I-I was in the Kingdom. My time was spent in House Gautier with my-my boyfriend. I couldn't come back to the Empire after what Edelgard did, forgive me." Linhardt spoke quickly, hardly giving his brain time to catch up. 

"With your boyfriend... And who is this young man?" 

"This is Rue. He is... My adopted son... Father... May I ask for mother's ring? She said it would be mine to give when the time came-" 

"And so the time has come. Of course. Follow me." 

The man walked way ahead of Linhardt and Rue, and Linhardt let out a massive sigh of relief. 

"I'm not sure what I was expecting of him when we arrived. Acceptance certainly was not it." The green haired man muttered. 

"So... Since you're my papa... He's my grandfather?" 

"I suppose. He certainly doesn't disprove of you, which is rather nice." 

As they entered the man's study, Linhardt looked around. He hadn't been here in over five years. 

"I take it you won't take over House Hevring?" His father asked as he searched around for the ring.

"I will not." 

"A shame. Can't be helped, I suppose. Family can be more than blood relatives, and I feel like that boy and your Gautier lover are much more important than I." 

"They are. Sorry." 

"Oh no, don't apologise. That's just fine. You've found a family when I hardly felt like family to you." 

"Thank you for understanding." 

"Ah, here it is." He smiled and pulled a small box out of a drawer. "Your mother's ring." 

Linhardt's chest felt tight. His mother. She was a sensitive topic. Linhardt missed her dearly, as did his father.

"She was very determined that you give this ring to someone you love some day, and I'm... I'm glad that day has come, I'm sure she is as well. Here." 

"Thank you, father." 

"Come visit sometime. And bring that Gautier fellow as well. I'd like to meet him." 

"Of course." Linhardt laughed. "Rue and I will spend the night here and leave after breakfast tomorrow. I hope you don't mind." 

"Of course not. Linhardt... You have grown so much since I last saw you. You are so much stronger now. And you look so much like your mother... Even if you aren't taking over House Hevring, I am so proud of you. You have become an amazing man." 

Linhardt couldn't stop himself from hugging his father then. 

"Thank you. So much." Linhardt cried. "For just accepting everything I have told you, thank you. I never thought I would be proud to have you as my father."

The man hugged him back and they stood there for a few minutes. 

When Linhardt and Rue left in the morning, Linhardt hugged his father goodbye, and Rue shook his hand. 

"It was very nice to meet you, young man. Linhardt is raising you, and I'm proud to call you my grandson." 

"Thank you, sir." Rue squeaked and hurried to mount his horse. 

"You two be careful and take care!" 

"We will!" 

Eventually arriving back in Gautier territory, Rue spoke up.

"So... You're gonna propose to pa?" He asked.

"I will, yes." 

"I'm excited. Your dad was real happy to see you. I was kinda scared he'd be angry." 

"So was I. I'm glad he was accepting. Perhaps me being gone for so long changed him."

Sylvain was alerted when they arrived back at House Gautier and ran down the hall as soon as Linhardt and Rue walked in. 

"Lin!" He cried, sweeping the other man up into his arms and spinning around with him. "I missed you!" 

"I missed you too!" Linhardt laughed. "You're ridiculous!" 

They shared a short kiss, then Sylvain put Linhardt down and scooped up Rue to hug him tightly. 

"How was it? Was your father glad to see you?" 

"Surprisingly, yes. He... Wants to meet you someday." Linhardt said softly. 

"H-he does? Really?" 

"Yes. And he adores Rue. Also said he's proud of me. Even if I'm not taking over House Hevring. I was worried he would be angry, but he was nothing but supportive of me." The man now had a soft look on his face. "He missed me. And I didn't know until I saw him, but I missed him as well." 

"So we gotta go visit him sometime." Sylvain said sternly. "Rue has to know his grandfather." 

"Yeah!" Rue laughed. 

"Ah, Sylvain, may I speak with you alone?" Linhardt gently touched his arm. "I'll be in the garden." 

"Okay. I'll go tell my father you've arrived and then I'll meet you out there." 

Linhardt nodded and left them both there as he made his way to the garden. It was nearing the golden hour. The sun was going down and the sky was a beautiful mix of purple and orange. A perfect time to propose. He sat on a bench and waited for Sylvain, a hand in his pocket, feeling the velvet covered box that held the ring. 

"Lin." Sylvain softly called to him as he joined him. "What's up?" 

"Sit, please." 

"Okay..."

"The sky is beautiful, don't you think? Nearly golden hour." 

"Yeah, I guess. It's always pretty at sunrise and sunset." Sylvain nodded. 

Linhardt took a deep breath before speaking again. 

"Sylvain, I love you. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I want to listen to you speak, laugh with you, cry with you, take nighttime dips in ponds with you." He laughed softly. "You are the love of my life. I want to learn about everything with you. I want to eventually be able to remove your Crest for you so that you can be happy. I can simply think of you and my heart will be so full of love for you that I feel it may burst. So..." He pulled out the small box. "Sylvain Jose Gautier... Will you marry me?" 

"Yes." He said immediately. "Holy shit, yes, Lin." 

He laughed and pulled Linhardt into his lap to cover his face with kisses. 

"Goddess knows I love you with all my heart, you beautiful man. Is this what you had to go back for?" 

"Yes. My mother's ring." Linhardt smiled. "When she died, she said it would be mine to give when the time came. The time has come, and I'm sure she's happy for me." 

"No doubt she's happy. I love you so much, Lin." 

"I love you too, Sylv. You and Rue are the family I found. I couldn't imagine life without the two of you." 

"I couldn't either. I guess I'm kinda glad Veronica called you weird that day. I wouldn't have spoken to you otherwise."

When they went back inside, they were all smiles. Sylvain was wearing the ring, and he made sure to show it off any chance he could get. When they told his father, he was happy to hear it, saying he was glad his son wouldn't need to be chased away from girls.

But Linhardt knew this happiness was fake. He knew Sylvain and his father argued constantly about Rue not having a Crest, and that Sylvain wouldn't produce a proper House Gautier heir. Most arguments ended with Sylvain shouting about how if he was to be the next Margrave Gautier, he would make changes to the way their house was run, other's ended with his father saying Rue shouldn't be an heir to either House Gautier nor House Hevring. When Linhardt heard these, he would be sure that Rue was elsewhere and he would interrupt them, telling them Sylvain was needed. 

But even Linhardt has his limits.

"Stop." He snapped once, throwing the doors open. "Would you prefer if our son ended up like Miklan? Hating us with everything he has, so much so he would be willing to kill?" 

"The heirs of House Gautier have always had Crests. That should be how House Gautier works." The Margrave hissed. "You make my son happy, sure, but what is House Gautier without a proper heir?" 

"Is Ashe Ubert of House Gaspard not a proper heir, then? He is Lonato's adopted son." Linhardt was heated now, he wouldn't stop. "He doesn't have a Crest. If I hadn't possessed the Minor Crest of Cethleann, would you not have housed me? If Miklan had been born with a Crest, what then? No Sylvain? And if Sylvain had been born Crestless, would he then have been in Miklan's position? I yearn to be a Crestology Professor, but even I know when the obsession with Crests has gone too far, and you, Sir, go too far. Be glad we have decided to settle here in your wretched house instead of going to my home in the Empire. Be glad your house has an heir at all." 

The room was dead silent, then Sylvain spoke. 

"I have never been more happy to have you in my life than I am now, Lin. That's pretty much what I have been trying to tell you for years, father. Miklan did not deserve to be treated like that." Sylvain growled as he moved to stand beside Linhardt. "He deserved to have his family, Crest or not. I despise the fact that I have a Crest. It had kept me awake at night for many years. You know I'm the one who killed Miklan, right? My brother? He should have been the heir to House Gautier, not me. If this wretched family had been more concerned with family instead of Crests, I could have been saved that trauma."

"You may be Margrave Gautier, and this may be your house, but we do not have to invite you to our wedding. If you keep this mindset, you will damage your relationship with your son forever. You will break a poor child's heart. Rue adores you, you're his grandfather, blood or not. Fix it." 

Margrave Gautier avoided Linhardt and Rue for days, and when he eventually confronted Linhardt again, his eyes were red. 

"Linhardt." 

"Margrave." The green haired man hummed and continued flipping through his book. 

"You... You were correct. I haven't been... Fair to Rue. I'm sorry. You do not have to forgive me." The older man bowed his head. "I am ashamed of how I've acted all these years."

"You see that shame that you feel? You take that shame and you hold onto it. That is how Miklan-your son-felt when he was thrown out for not having a Crest. When Sylvain is named the new Margrave Gautier, no Gautier will ever be treated like that again. Expect wedding guests soon. Be nice, some of them possess no Crests." Linhardt closed his book and placed it on his desk. "Please go."

He didn't see much of the man until guests began to arrive.

Their wedding was lovely. Their attire was handcrafted by Cynthea and the other tailors of House Gautier, with help from Mercedes and Bernadetta who showed up just a week after they sent out word about their engagement to the rest of their friends. 

Rue was so glad to see them both again and cried as soon as they both walked in the door. 

"Mercie! Bernie!" He cried and ran forward. 

Both women dropped to hug him tightly. 

"Rue! I missed you!" Bernadetta cried. 

"It's so good to see you, Rue." Mercedes giggled. 

"And Linhardt and I are tossed aside like trash." Sylvain pouted. 

"Nonsense! Come here you two!" Mercedes stood up and moved past Bernadetta and Rue. 

Linhardt laughed and ran forward to tightly hug the woman. 

"It's been awhile. I missed you." He sighed. 

"I missed you as well." 

Then Linhardt moved to let Sylvain hug her, and he opened his arms to let Bernadetta run to him. They hugged tightly and Bernadetta kissed his cheek. 

"I missed you a lot." She muttered. 

"I missed you too. Next to Caspar, you are one of my dearest friends. I'm glad to have you here." 

"We wouldn't miss this for the world. We have recruited ourselves to help make your wedding attire!" Mercedes clapped. "And Hilda and Marianne will be coming as well as Dorothea and Petra, all the way from Brigid. Annette will be on her way too, eventually. Us ladies want you to have a wonderful wedding!" 

Three weeks later, House Gautier was full of most of their old friends. The Professor included, and Claude came all the way from wherever he was, saying he couldn't miss this. Linhardt's father even arrived. 

"Linhardt!" The man greeted. 

"Father! I'm so glad you could make it!" He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him. "House Gautier is rather full of our old friends from the monastery right now, sorry."

"No worries! You have your friends, it will be an important day! Now... Where is that Gautier fellow?" 

"I'm... Not sure? Last I saw him, Claude and Caspar said they were borrowing him and then they were gone."

"Grandpa!" Rue came running down the hall. 

"Rue, hello!" 

"Rue! Come back!" Hilda followed just behind. "Bernadetta was not done!" 

"Sorry Hilda! I got excited!" 

"Father, this is Hilda Valentine Goneril." 

"Of the Alliance? Hello young lady." 

"Oh! Hello sir! It's wonderful to meet you! Rue-" 

"I'm coming!" 

The two went back to the tailor's room and his father smiled.

"He's a wonderful kid." 

"Linhardt, so this is your father?" Came Sylvain's father's voice. 

"Yes, Margrave Gautier. Father, this is Margrave Gautier, Sylvain's father."

The two men shook hands and Linhardt's father spoke. 

"Thank you for housing my boy those years ago. I will forever be grateful." 

"It was no problem. I could tell the moment they walked in, Sylvain would raise hell if I said no, and it was clear as day that they were very dear to each other. We both raised fine young men, and that boy Rue will be just as well." 

A guard ran in and pulled Linhardt aside. 

"Sir, there are two men at the gate. A silver haired man claiming to be Ashe Ubert of House Gaspard, and a white haired man claiming to be Dedue Molinaro. I have my doubts, but they urged me to get you and sir Sylvain to confirm."

"Find Sylvain, quickly. I must go and see." 

His father and Margrave Gautier called out his name as he rushed out the door and he knew it before he even got to the gate that it was true. As he neared, he saw them standing there, hand in hand. 

"Ashe! Dedue!" He cried, nearly tripping over his feet. 

"Linhardt!" Ashe laughed and ran forward to meet him.

They hugged for a short while, and when they parted, Sylvain was running out to meet them as well. 

"Dedue." Linhardt grabbed one of his large hands and held it tightly. "It's so good to see you." 

"You as well." The man nodded. 

"Everyone is here, they will be so glad to see you." Sylvain said. "You are staying for the wedding, right?" 

"Of course! I didn't drag Dedue all the way here just so we can skip out!" 

"Let's go inside. I'll call everyone out to see you-" 

"No, no!" Ashe interrupted the green haired man. "If I know any of them, they're all getting multiple things ready for the wedding. I know for sure that Bernadetta and Mercedes are helping the tailors out. We will see them all in time." 

"Right. Of course. I'm so glad you're both here." 

His father and Margrave Gautier were still standing there when the four men entered. He Linhardt stared Margrave Gautier in the eye as he spoke.

"Father, Margrave Gautier, this is Ashe Ubert of House Gaspard, and Dedue Molinaro. Ashe, Dedue, this is my father, and Sylvain's father." 

"Margrave Gautier." Ashe bowed. "I've never met you before, but it is an honor, and you as well, Sir Hevring."

The Margrave shifted uncomfortably, no doubt remembering when Linhardt had snapped at him and told him of Ashe.

"Ah... Yes, Ashe of House Gaspard. I am late, but you have my condolences regarding Lonato's death years ago." 

Dedue bowed as well, but didn't speak. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Judging by the way our boys reacted, your arrival was not expected." Linhardt's father laughed. 

"Ah, yes. Sorry... I've been all over the Kingdom for weeks trying to find Dedue. By the time I found him and got back to House Gaspard, there was a letter waiting for me telling me of their engagement and how the wedding was soon as well. I'm relieved we didn't miss it." 

They spent the rest of the day showing the two newcomers around, letting them reunite with their friends. After two more days, the garden was fully decorated for the wedding, and the next day, Sylvain, Linhardt, and Rue's attire for the wedding was ready. Another two days later was the day of the wedding. Sylvain's best man was Felix, Linhardt's was Caspar, their flower girl was Flayn, and their ring bearer was none other than Rue.

Flayn wore a white dress with red designs and Rue wore a white suit with green designs. 

Bernadetta was sobbing the moment she saw Linhardt walk out into the garden. Mercedes soon after. All of the girls were crying by the time Linhardt reached Sylvain. Sylvain was crying too, and Linhardt was on the verge of tears himself. 

"You look amazing." Sylvain whispered. 

"You're not so bad yourself." Linhardt shot back. 

They both wore white. Sylvain's hair had been slicked back and a red rose tucked into a pocket on his red accented suit. Hilda had done Linhardt's hair in an elaborate braided half bun and she and Marianne wove multiple light green flowers into his hair to match the green accents on his own suit. 

They softly laughed and both turned towards the officiate, Seteth. They had originally asked Byleth to wed them, but they said Seteth would be a better choice.

"We are gathered here today for the union of these two men. They are special to all of us, and we are all overjoyed to be here." Seteth spoke loudly. "Sylvain Jose Gautier, do you take Linhardt von Hevring to be your husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do." Sylvain said. 

"Linhardt, do you-" 

"I do." Linhardt said quickly. 

Seteth chuckled and closed his book. 

"You may kiss your groom." 

Linhardt grabbed Sylvain's face gently and pulled him into a searing kiss. The attendees cheered, and when they pulled apart, Sylvain laughed loudly and swooped Linhardt up bridal style to spin around with him. 

During the party in House Gautier's ballroom, Linhardt and Sylvain danced and danced. They each had a dance with all of their friends, and they each danced with Rue. Rue shared a lot of dances with Flayn, and they were both having plenty of fun. The newlyweds received many congratulations during this time. Everyone was happy. 

In the coming months and years, plenty of their friends got married, and many weddings were attended. Linhardt and Sylvain, after attending Claude and Lysithea's wedding in Almyra, adopted a five year old Almyran girl who had no name. The orphanage told them that she would not answer to any name they tried to call her by, and that she refused to go with anyone who tried to adopt her, so when she ran right up to the two men, they knew she had chosen her new family. They named her Dimitra, after Dimitri who had died during the war. 

She stuck to Sylvain like glue and absolutely adored Rue. When Sylvain was busy, she stuck to Linhardt. When Linhardt and Sylvain were busy, she found Rue. 

When Rue was old enough, he spoke with his parents and they all agreed that he could be the heir to House Hevring, should Linhardt's father agree as well. A message was sent, and when his father sent back a message happily agreeing, Linhardt travelled with his son to Hevring territory. On the journey, he told Rue that when the time would come, the Hevring ring would be his to give to his loved one, as Dimitra would have the Gautier ring. Years later, he arrived at House Gautier and pleaded with Linhardt for the Hevring ring, explaining how he wished to propose to Flayn. It was given to him happily. 

It is said that their wedding was beautiful, and they had Dimitra doubled as their flower girl and ring bearer. 

Linhardt eventually was confident enough in his ability, and called on his multiple healer friends and explained to them that he was going to attempt removing Sylvain's Crest. The were skeptical, but agreed to be there just in case. It was tricky, and a long procedure, but eventually... Sylvain was Crest free. He was a happier man, and though only a few people knew why, it made the atmosphere of House Gautier that much more friendly and welcoming. 

People say that nothing is better than the family that you are born into, but if you dig deep enough into history, so far back that Fódlan is speculated to have not existed at all, you will find a single book titled 'Found' and the author only called 'Gautier'. It is easy to tell that four different authors had worked on this book. They go into detail about how when they felt lost, and thought they would never be found again, someone came into their life, and established their place in it. They spoke of their found family, and how they would do anything for them, and they knew the sentiment was returned. The last line of the book is written four times. 

Sometimes it is not the family you were born into, but the one you found, that matters the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so soft for linxsylv im sorry this will not be the last i write of them already had ideas for other fics just keep an eye out :3   
> Lmk if i missed any tags, and kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
